User talk:BuzzSawBill
Time for a new poll? Since the Carmine voting is over, maybe we should have a new poll? I was thinking take 4 or 5 characters from the books and comics, who have not been announced as being GOW3, and ask which one people would most like to see in the game. --The Forgotten Jedi 17:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking Alex Brand, Quentin Michaelson, Miran Trescu, Gill Gettner, and Padrick Salton. Can you think of anyone else that would be better? --The Forgotten Jedi 19:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::If you think these are good choices, could you change the poll yourself? Since you have done it before, I think it would be best if you do it again. I don't want to mess up the main page. --The Forgotten Jedi 20:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Padrick Salton and Gill Gettner should be on there. I don't think Alsider Fyne should be.--The Forgotten Jedi 20:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Opening Passage of Gears of War (Franchise) Article Hi, I am Gelugon_baat, a user at GameSpot. I had just had a discussion with another user about who owns the Gears of War franchise exactly. From this page on this Wiki that described the Gears of War franchise, it would seem to suggest that Microsoft Games Studios owns it. Yet, in a statement to VG247, Mark Rein, who is the Vice-President of Epic Games, asserted that the franchise belongs to Epic Games. Furthermore, merchandizing licenses, like that for Nightmare Armor Studios, were obtained from Epic Games - not Microsoft Game Studios. Perhaps a rewording of the opening passage for the Gearspedia article concerned would be needed, if only to reduce confusion when making references relevant to the Gears of War franchise. P.S. I left a similar message to another admin. I hope that you will consider this seriously. GoW3 maps *http://kotaku.com/5658053/gears-maps/gallery/--[[User:JacktheBlack|Chairman Jack the Black]] 03:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I appreciate the message you sent me and thank you for that message i will try and help you out alot. I 6 i L L 3 R 17:33, October 15, 2010 (UTC)squirt Hey, can you make a game icon for comic issue fourteen? You are the one who usually makes them, right? Thanks--The Forgotten Jedi 22:58, October 27, 2010 (UTC) *It's called "Midnight".--The Forgotten Jedi 23:01, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Leviathan page needs a spoiler alert I am sure describing how to kill it and events leading up to the event can possibly spoil someone's experience Unregistered User -Jeff Chat question Hi I'm new to this wiki, and I was wondering why we don't have a chat to discuss Gears of War?I would like for you (as an administrator) to get this wiki a chat so we and other users can chat. -Nitsuj77 19:55, January 7, 2012 (UTC) can i be a admin im always active and love the games played all and know al the charater pls Help Hi Mr/Miss Admin. My name is PhoenixDragonSamurai from Total Drama Wiki. Untill today, i'm not a member on this wiki since i never played the game. I need your help. You see, there is a user in this wiki that has been harassing me by putting insults after creating my talkpage on this wiki. This person most default name is TheWizardOfAlarcon and like me, was from Total Drama wiki and its sister wikis such as Revenge of the Island wiki. For a long time, he has been harassing some of the people there especially the admins (claiming that they bully him instead of the other way around) or make inappropriate edits that are not relevant to the show or with several insults to the characters and each time he did, i alerted the admins from those wikis to banned him. However, he kept coming back each time with a new username/sockpuppets such as BrickleBerry, GravityFalls, ShowtimeSynergy etc. After a while, he start to attack me (apparently either to a clash in opinions during my first few days on Total Drama Wiki or jealous that i'm a better contributer than him) on wikis that i'm not even a member of such as this one and Villains Wiki. And this is the 3rd time he attacked me here. Can u banned his current username and like, i dont know, lock my Talkpage and/or userpage in this wiki so that he wont attack me in this wiki again or alert the main Wikia contributer to ban him permanently. [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/User:PhoenixDragonSamurai PhoenixDragonSamurai] Helping out Hey! Hope you're doing well. Gearspedia is currently a trending wiki, so it's getting a good amount of traffic. I wanted to reach out to ask if there were any outstanding tasks that need to be completed in terms of wiki content or revitalization. If you know of anything that could be improved, like content that needs to be added, templates that need to be updated, or if you want to improve the main page or something, myself and/or the would definitely be happy to help there. So let me know! Thanks. :) —Atvelonis (talk) 18:32, September 16, 2019 (UTC)